Tainted Desire
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: If my words can tempt you then my power is stronger than your will and my power is simply to make you see that what I want... is what you need SamXScam


_**A random oneshot I've been thinking of writing for a while. **_

The italics are the characters thoughts.

This is an extended oneshot. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers can die! (Totally spies belongs to Marathon. Inc.) **

--

She walked home alone after school in the rain. Sam was exhausted after a long day at school. Earlier today there had been a mission and for the first time they had failed. They were supposed to capture him. But he had escaped.

**Again.**

Sam sighed. He was getting harder and harder to catch. They had injured him in the battle, yes. But still he had gotten away. And now they had no clue where he was.

She continued walking. She was a little frightened not knowing where he was. That man was dangerous to put it bluntly. Not knowing where he was hiding, was terrifying.

_"What if he catches one of us alone?"_

Sam turned a corner and caught sight of a lone figure standing leaned against a wall. His image made blurry with the falling rain.

She squinted her eyes for a moment. Her instincts told her to run.

Sam picked up the pace walking faster. After a block she turned back and checked. He wasn't there. Sam let out a breath of relief.

_"I thought I was being followed." _

She turned around.

_"Oh God." _

He stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. His hair hanging low from the rainwater. His eyes seemed darker than before. He seemed almost possessed from anger.

_"Tim Scam." _

Sam gulped as he walked closer to her. Step by step her heart beat faster. She had no gadgets on her. She would have to rely on herself to beat him. But how?

As she watched him she noticed something.

_"Is it my imagination or does he look hurt?"_

His expression was dark but Sam could detect a hint of pain on his features. His eyes were squinted, just slightly from exhaustion. He stood a short distance away from her. He opened his mouth, but Sam couldn't hear what he was saying. The thunder stole his words.

"Tim Scam?" Sam said in an attempt to get him to speak again.

He fell to the ground a second later, unconscious. Sam gasped as she saw him fall. "Tim!" Sam shouted, the concern unmistakable in her voice. She fell to her knees and placed his head in her lap. He was hurt, bad.

"I should call W.O.O.H.P. They'll know what to do."

She pulled out her X-powder.

"Wait. This is so underhanded of me. He's unconscious and can't fight and I get him put away."

Sam glanced at his pained face. "I have to help him first, then I'll call W.O.O.H.P."

She stood carefully and pulled him up with her as best she could. Thankfully it was a short walk from here to her home.

**A half hour later...**

She placed him on her couch in the living room. He was soaked quite bad. Sam pulled him up into a sitting position his legs hanging off the couch to rest on the floor and unbuttoned his shirt. She had to get him dry or else he would get sick.

_"Remind me again why I care."_ Sam thought as she pulled off his shirt. She turned a dark shade of red as she glanced at his bare chest. He was very muscular and well toned. She could see every line that ran from his defined abdomen to vanish beneath his pants. She watched the rise and fall of his chest. For some awkward reason she felt like reaching out and touching him.

"What am I doing!" Sam cursed at herself for being so impulsive and acting so strangely. She sneezed a moment later.

She decided she should go upstairs and change before she got sick. She waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he was still unconscious. When he didn't react she raced upstairs.

Sam pulled off her wet clothes and dried off. She put on a spaghetti strap top and shorts. She searched for her robe but failed to find it.

"Hmm I could just go down like this I mean he is unconscious."

She paused in thought for a second evaluating her choice. Deciding it would be okay she started downstairs when she realised she had left her X-powder downstairs.

When she reached downstairs Sam noticed that he was still unconscious and sitting just as she had left him.

_"Good"_ she thought.

She spotted her X-powder sitting on top of the glass table in front of her couch where he sat. Sam sighed as she walked over to the couch and reached for the device.

**His leg was in the way. **

Sam sighed as she stared at the spot on the couch in between his legs. Sam groaned. She carefully crawled into the tight space careful not to touch him too much. Sam snapped her head back to glance at his face.

She had a feeling that if she touched him he would spring to life and judging by the state of their clothing, that would be most embarrassing.

After a minute of two of paranoia she turned her back to him and picked up her X-powder to call Jerry and let him know what had happened.

He snapped his eyes open the second she turned. He smirked while thinking.

_"Perfect."_

He saw her with the X-powder and noticed that she hadn't called Jerry yet. He tried to breathe normally not wanting to blow his cover. He closed his eyes.

Sam felt her shoulder strain from leaning forward and unconsciously leaned back to rest her back. She forgot the little detail that Tim Scam was sitting behind her. She realized that he was when her back came into contact with his warm skin. Sam moaned, blushing afterwards.

_"What's gotten in to me?"_

Sam figured that she was acting this way because she had never been this close to a man before, and the fact that she used to have a crush on him didn't help to calm her accelerating heartbeat.

Tim opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. She was sitting with her back pressed to his abdomen, her long fiery red hair was loose it hung to her waist. Still he could see her lower back was exposed thanks to her choice of clothing. He noticed that she was wearing shorts leaving her legs exposed to the open and his vision.

Something inside him snapped. He had never felt such a strong desire for a woman before and he had to stop and wonder if she was dressed this way to entice him. For the most part it was working. He was very tempted to abandon his mission and act on his impulse. Feed his overwhelming desire to posses this goddess.

Tim blinked. He knew he had done this to trap her into telling him W.O.O.H.P.'S secrets. He could get this information whenever he wanted, but the chance of a situation like this happening again was unlikely.

He could feel the heat transferring from her body to his. Tim realized he wanted to be closer. He wasn't giving up on his mission he was just going to delay it. Just a little bit. After all he was only a man.

Seeing her about to hit the "dial" key on her X-powder he grabbed her from behind and knocked the device out of her hand. It landed somewhere far off from the force of his blow. He felt her tense. _"Let the fun begin." _

He saw her freeze in terror and could not fight the smirk that made it's way across his face. Sam turned her head slowly to face him and to her horror he was awake.

She gasped and suppressed a scream as she tried to get away from him as fast as she could. _"Oh no you don't"_ he thought as he brought his arm around and held her to him by her bare stomach. He pulled her closer so that she was sitting on his lap.

Sam blushed furiously at her position. Her bare legs hung over his left leg. She was pressed to his body, There was no distance between them anymore. He broke the silence. "So how are you doing Samantha?" She glanced at his face in disbelief. Did he not realize what his proximity was doing to her?

He brought his face closer to hers. "You didn't answer me." She glared as she pushed at him and managed to get away, for just a moment. She didn't know that he had let her go, if he wanted to keep her there she could do nothing to stop him. He wanted her to try and get away, it would be all the more entertaining when she would realize that she couldn't.

Tim smiled as he watched her make a run for the phone sitting on the coffee table. Much to her curiosity he didn't attempt to stop her. She picked up the phone all the while glaring and cursing at him. She brought it to her ear and she started to dial, then she noticed.

_"The line is dead. How can that be?" _

She glanced at the phone and almost screamed when he helpfully held up the slashed wire of her telephone. He had slashed the wires while she was upstairs. _"How could I have been so stupid?"_ Sam wondered to herself.

He leaned forward on his knee placing his face in his hand. "Why don't you try the door?" Sam glared at him as she ran to the door. She pulled with all her strength. She should have known, the door was barred.

No amount of pulling would open it now.

_**She was captive in his trap and it was **__**all**__** her fault. **_

Sam stopped banging at the door at the door and fell to her knees. She was scared beyond words. She was stuck with no way out, with Tim Scam in her own house. She glanced at his face and sensed a strange expression on his face. She thought she knew what it meant but that thought frightened her even more.

_"No!"_ She thought. He would never do _that_ to her...would he?

She heard him chuckle as he stood from the couch. Suddenly his manner didn't seem attractive, it seemed frightening. Sam knew she had to fight, save herself from whatever he had planned. She got into fighting stance and waited for him to make his next move.

He sighed. Was fighting all this girl ever thought about? Tim knew that she was just trying to protect herself from whatever he had planned. Only she didn't know, did she?

No amount of fighting could save her from what he wanted...

_**or what she wanted. **_

He knew she did, he just had to make her realise that.

Of course he had noticed her behaviour when she had removed his shirt. He could not let that incident slide now could he? It told him that she felt this attraction to him just as he felt for her. Tim glanced at her and easily saw through her defensive stance. She was scared.

Scared.

_**Of how he'd hurt her,**_

_**if she gave him the chance to posses her.**_

He didn't want to hurt her, not yet. He didn't want to fight her. She gave him no choice as a moment later her foot came flying towards him in a kick. Tim smirked. _"Same old trick." _ He grabbed her leg and brought her closer.

She pushed him away in shock. Just what in the world did Timothy Scam have on his mind? Sam noticed he wasn't fighting her. He was just dodging her attacks, but why? As she stood still in shock he pulled her closer by her arm. She attempted once again to hit him, only to have him grab her wrists and bring them to her front.

She stood paralyzed as if in a trance. She was frightened._ "What does he want from me?"_ Tim watched her with such strong desire tainting his gaze that she had to look away. He chuckled and broke the silence. "I'll make you a deal."

Sam blinked not knowing what deal he was talking about. He continued talking, his strong hold on her wrists distracting her ever so mildly. "We'll fight since it seems that is what you want. If you win then I'll let you go and get myself arrested, hassle free." Sam let out a shaky breath trying to concentrate on his words not his actions.

"However if I win then I get to do whatever I want, and you can't complain or tell anyone. So, do we have a deal?" He gave her an innocent expression but Sam saw the amusement in his gorgeous eyes. What exactly was he playing at?'

Sam pouted. "If you win...then exactly what is it that your are going to do?" He smirked as he brought his face closer to hers. His face dripped with amusement, he was really enjoying this. "If I told you...that would ruin the surprise don't you think?"

She shook her head vigorously much to his enjoyment. He could do this forever. "I am not going to fight you without knowing what there is to loose first!" He smirked. "I don't blame you for being afraid." Sam lowered her eyes from his. She knew he was saying the truth she was afraid, what if she didn't win? There had to be another way out.

"I'm not making any deal!" She snapped then continued in an annoyed voice. "What the hell do you want anyway?" His creepy smirk sent her backing up against the wall. It was as far away as she could get from him.

Tim advanced towards her leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smirking. She tried to ignore how his muscles bunched and eased as he moved. Moving closer he trapped her against the wall. His arms on either side of her body keeping her there. "I thought it would be obvious by now." She glared as best she could while breathing heavily. "Stop playing around!"

Tim smirked as he moved to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened as she felt his breath tickling her cheek. She bit her cheek to control her desire to moan or react in any way. He played with a strap on her shirt as he attempted to make her respond.

Then, while she was distracted he slowly pulled it down. Sam secretly relished the feel of his warm fingers on her bare shoulder. He pulled down the other strap as well, bringing himself even closer if that was even possible.

When he spoke his voice was husky. "Isn't it obvious what I want?" He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek dragging his lips to her ear he told her what he wanted.

Her eyes widened in pure shock. Then she began struggling like crazy. He smirked not caring about her struggling. He dragged his arm down her body, tracing her every curve. He played with the gentle fabric of her shirt and teased his way to the bottom. His fingers rested against her exposed stomach. Sam gasped as she felt the tingle of his warm fingers against her skin. He smiled as he traced a random pattern on her stomach. Sam noticed that she wasn't breathing like before. No. Her breathing was heavier. Much, much heavier. Sam groaned. _"Don't tell me I want this."_

While she was busy thinking he took this time to lean down on his knees and place his hands on either side of her waist. Carefully, he placed soft kisses on her bare stomach. Sam's stomach tightened. He heard her gasp and that made him smile. He picked himself off the ground and left a trail of kisses from her stomach to her arm, all the way up to her exposed shoulder. He then moved to her face.

Tim brought his lips to her cheek once again tasting her soft skin with his tongue as she stood rooted to the spot. He smirked when he noticed that she wasn't fighting him any longer. As his lips reached her lower lip she snapped back to her senses. _"What am I doing? I have to stop this." _She opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but he seized this opportunity to steal an open-mouth kiss from her.

Sam's eyes widened for a moment as she realized what was happening. Tim Scam was kissing her, her enemy was kissing her. This was all wrong! A moment after his lips met hers Sam's sense of right and wrong evaporated. She concentrated on the kiss, and her burning desire to experience so much more. She felt his tongue teasing hers and her temptation to feel him from before grew even stronger. She placed her arms around his neck, completely out of her own will and brought him even closer. Sam let her tongue come into contact with his and felt him chuckle. She didn't care, not right now. In this moment she just wanted to fully enjoy this kiss. She told herself it wasn't wrong. He was the one who had started kissing her and so she was just responding to his actions. _"Or my own desire"_ the voice in her head informed her.

A few moments later he pulled away somewhat surprised with the way she had reacted. He glanced at her face. She was in a daze, under a spell almost. Her lips were swollen. He smirked and that brought her out of it. Her dazed expression was soon replaced with that of anger. She glared at him while she tried to hit him hard on the chest. A moment later she stopped, embarrassed when she noticed he was standing before her half-naked. She blushed, which he noticed.

Another smirk graced his lips, leaving him to let out a small chuckle. He brought his head down to the crook of her neck, leaving open mouth kisses on it.

"You're blushing" He said, holding her hands in his.

She stuttered, red-faced. "I, I did not!"

"You still are" he had amusement on his face as he teased.

She glared at him annoyed that he noticed the little detail that she had blushed. He smirked. "Okay then, you didn't blush then. All right...how about..." He kissed her jawbone. "Now?" He brought her hands to his body, letting them roam his muscled chest as his hands guided hers, finally stopping when he let her hands wrap around the back of his neck.

Sam blushed heavily much to Tim's amusement. Her actions betrayed her words. He leaned in once again to kiss her and he smiled when he watched her close her eyes anticipating his kiss. Tim smirked as he avoided kissing her lips on purpose instead he teased her by kissing the ends of her mouth. Then he moved his lips to her collarbone yet again and left a trail of hot kisses across her neck. He heard her moan and so he made a move to kiss her lips again and when he was about to he teased her again by kissing her forehead. Sam groaned. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, meaning she was going to have to kiss him no matter how wrong her mind was telling her this whole situation was. Sam leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

She didn't have to wait at all as he immediately opened his mouth to kiss her further. Sam smiled against his lips, this felt so right. They broke the kiss a few moments later. He peered down at her knowing now that he ruled her heart. She looked away from him as tears gathered in her eyes. Tim gently took her hand in his making her face him. "Samantha do you love me?" She blushed as she avoided his gaze but he caught her again and made her face him. She nodded. He smiled in happiness and leaned down to kiss her only to have her pull away. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she spoke. "You don't understand! We can never be, I can never be with you! I can't love you, what will my friends, W.O.O.H.P, Jerry, the world think?!" He gently wiped her tears and spoke to her in a last attempt to make her understand. "They can't judge what they don't know." Sam blinked. He smiled. "We don't have to tell them, not yet, wait till they can accept it." She gave him a weak smile. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Samantha, you should be free to feel how you feel." She blushed as he leaned in to kiss her, this time there was no resistance. She engaged fully in the kiss and when they broke apart some moments later she smiled up at him giving him a look tainted with desire.

They didn't speak as he carried her upstairs to her room. He shut the door behind them as he placed her on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed her as she pulled him closer. He looked into her eyes for one last sign of resistance. She rolled over and lay atop him as she whispered in his ear. "This is what I desire." Tim smiled as he kissed her, he had possessed his goddess.

--

The next morning Sam awoke slowly opening her eyes. She wondered if last night was a nightmare of some sort that had turned into a beautiful dream. She turned to her side and saw him laying next to her. She smiled. No, it was not a dream It was true, all of it. Sam rested her head on his chest pressing her bare body against his. What had happened here was their secret that no one besides themselves would ever know. She didn't have to worry. Sam smirked.

_She had gotten her tainted desire. _

--

AND THAT'S THAT! I hope you guys liked it.

**This fic is dedicated to Poison's Ivy for all her awesome help and because she liked the idea so much when I told her. **

_**(I hope you liked it Ivy, I got it done!)**_

Please don't forget to **Read & Review**, okay?

I have never written this kind of story before so yeah, just tell me what you think k?

It was an extended oneshot, and idea that came to me a while back.

Okay enough blubbering,

See ya,

**Cresenta's Lark **


End file.
